bioniclerpgwikitoysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Rahi land
Tu znajduje się gra i forum. Forum Czy nie powinienem móc się schować- chciałem wejść na drzewo--Vezok999 17:32, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) Możesz, tylko te trzy są czymś w rodzaju potpowiedzi, oczywiście możesz zrobić co innego. Grados 17:37, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) co to "shockernir". Toa Hordika Gronimus Shockenir jest to mistyczna postać, Wielka Istota, znana też jako Niszczyciel Światów lub Serce Mroku. Grados 16:38, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) Skąd mam wiedzieć ile pkt do atrybutów mam do rozdania?--Vezok999 17:27, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) jak będziesz miał czas to mi dodaj sprzęty i expToa Hordika Gronimus ja bym ci radził zrobić coś takiego jak "Obecni gracze"tam będą zamieszczeni ci którzy są aktywni i grają"nowi gracze"abyś wiedział czy ktoś chce grać"ci którzy nie grają"jak ktoś odejdzie to się tam wpisuje. na mojej grze tak jestToa Hordika Gronimus Napisz, co ja mam robić Emon florex kto jest twoim bankierem?Panrahk17 20:50, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) Co ja mam robić? Emon tanma skąt ty masz laser?Panrahk17 17:59, sty 21, 2010 (UTC) On myli zę mam mpce. To możesz używać dopiero po przekroczeniu 20 M. Warox, zajmij się tym Czy moge dodać sobie klasePanrahk17 20:58, sty 22, 2010 (UTC) Musisz znaleźć gościa od misji na klasę, potem ją wykonać. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 13:18, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Gra 1 Luty 2010 *'Gromius' Sender idzie za tobą, masz plakat swojej drużyny, na jaką klasę�? *'Florex' nie możesz nic zebrać bo Toa, ci przeszkadza, Toa mówi że nie powie dopuki ty mu nie powiesz czego szukasz. ---- Klasa np.Wojownik.Idę do Shinxa zobaczyć ile jest już zrobionego fortu czy co tam robią.'''Toa Hordika Gronimus' ---- *'Gromius''' ale na którą�? Shinx już skończył. ---- Na wojownika.Opisz wygląd tego co Shinx zrobił.Toa Hordika Gronimus' nadal prubuje pozbierać jakie przedmioty, tlko że oddalam się od czerwoniaka ''Toa Florex ---- *'Gromius' dostałeś zadanie zabij Makutę, Shinx zbudował trzy metrowoł wierze, w środku są schody na dół, a tam są: 9 pokoi dla członków, sala konferencyjna, dwa schowki i jedno dodatkowe pomieszczenie. *'Florex' Toa poszedł za tobą i ze złością mówi: "powiedz w końcu". ---- Pytam się w mieście kto chce lub zna droge do makut aby ich zabić a przynajmniej 1.Toa Hordika Gronimus' Mówię: Zobacz czy czegoś na drzewie nie zgubiłeś". A sam próbuje podnieść w końcu jakiś ******* kamień i pare chwastów 'Toa Florex' ---- *'Gromius''' Makuta są w mieście Makut, w obozie Makut, w lesie, wszędzie. Nawet może stać za twoimi plecami. *'Florex' znalazłeś 5 Kamieni i 3 liście, Toa nic ni powiedział tylko stoi za tobą. ---- Idę szukać jakiegoś makuty.Toa Hordika Gronimus' To mnie nie zadowala i szukam dalej, ignoruję facecika w czerwieni 'Toa Florex' ---- *'Gromius''' widzisz Makutę, trzyma Matorana za gardło. *'Florex' Toa usiadł pod drzewem załważyłeś że w jednej ręce ma kamień, podrzuca nim, a w drugiej ma mały woreczek. Znalazłeś długi patyk. ---- Szybko na drzewo jeli jest i skacze na makutę by go zabić.Toa Hordika Gronimus' Idę do Shinxa i pytam się czy czego mu nie trzeba 'Toa Florex' 19:56, lut 1, 2010 (UTC) 2 Luty 2010 *'Gromius''' Makuta żucił Matoranem, a potem wzią cię z kopnięcia, podszedł do ciebie, leżysz pod drzewem. *'Florex' Shinx nic nie chce jest zmeczony, poszedł odpocząć, Toa z drzewa idzie za tobą. ---- Przypominam że mam kła ze sobą.Leżąc jodłuje i nagle krzycze aby kieł żucił się mu do gardła a potem ja też wchodzę do walki.Toa Hordika Gronimus' Sprawdzam co jest w obozie.Emon Mówię Shinxowi, że wie gdzie mnie szukać. Pytam się Destesa co on w ogóle chce. Potem biorę mapę i idę w zaznaczone miejsce 'Toa Florex13:04, lut 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- *'''Gromius Makuta wystawił tylnią nogę i pazurami zgniutł Kła, Kieł upadł i przeczołgał sie w krzaki, ma kilka zadrapań ale się boi, makuta ma 5 Poziom. *'Emon' widzisz wielu dziwnych typów, a na środku widać namiot (twój cel). *'Florex' nie masz mapy. ---- MAM!!! najpierw namieszałe z dwoma typkami, teraz to. Weź przeczytaj wszystkie moje odpowiedzi (ta była chyba tydzień temu). Robie to co wyżej napisałem, '''Toa Florex' Wołam"matoranie kieł uciekajcie"chce go jeszcze chwile przytrzymać.prubuję zawalić na niego jakieś drzewo a jeśli to konieczne prubuję go zaprowadzić pod jakieś rahi rzeby go zabiło.Toa Hordika Gronimus'' ---- *'''Florex dotarłeś do pierwszego X na mapie. *'Gromius' po tym jak krzyknołeś Makuta sie odwrócił (dobra chwila na kopnięcie). ---- Co widze?Toa Florex. Kopię go czy ktoś ten kto ma dobre miejsce na kopnięcie.Toa Hordika Gronimus' ---- *'Florex' widzisz skały w kształcie kości, a w oddali obuz. *'Gromius' Makuta leży na ziemi. ---- Dobijam go ale przed tym szybko wołam kła aby czasem się nie wyrwał.Toa Hordika Gronimus' Ide dalej wzdłuż mapy, jem liście (xD) '''Toa Florex' ---- *'Gromius''' Makuta rzucił ci piaskiem w oczy, pote się przeturlał i wstał. *'Florex' znalazłeś owoce z łatwo palnym sokiem i zapalarkę do pochodni, należały do jakiegoś patrolu. Jesteś prawie na końcu mapy, jesteś kilometr od jakieegoś plemienia. ---- A kieł?Tak czy inaczej chce mu założyć chaka albo coś w tym stylu.Toa Hordika Gronimus' Biorę znaleziska i idę dalej 'Toa Florex'. Idę do tego namiotu.Emon 3 Luty 2010 *'Gromius' Kieł z Matoranem pobiegli do miasta po pomoc, wisisz na plecach Makuty. *'Florex' dotarłeś do plemienie Protogori. *'Emon' widzisz dużego, mocno opanceżonego władcę. ---- Chce go zamordować. .Toa Hordika Gronimus. Chce zadanie ''Toa Florex. ---- *'''Gromius nikt nie powiedział że to łatwe, Makuta złapał cię za rękę i rzucił o drzewo, a potem zaczą się śmiać. *'Florex' jeden Protogori daje ci zadanie: Abugu zawu du ki lala ci. (nie znasz ich języka). ---- (No i :D ???) Mówię klll tagubu la ta hu nknuhiu. (Opisz reakcję) Toa Florex. @!*&%$ .Niewiem co mu właciwie powiedziałem :D .Właże na drzewo i czekam na makutę.Gdy wejdzie to zrzucam go z drzewa jak gnuj do gnojownika z taczek.:D.Toa Hordika Gronimus'. ---- *'Florex' Protogori zaczeli wrzeszczeć i biegać chaotycznie przy czym się zdeżają. *'Gromius' Makuta nie jest zbyt mądry i nie wie gdzie jesteś, stoi pod drzewem i drapie się po głowie. ---- Jestem zmieszany. Podpalam owoca i życam w górę, po czym krzycze: Gabudu meta Florex! (czekam na reakcję) 'Toa Florex. Jesli mogę to odcinam po cichu gałąź i prubuje ją zaostzryć po zaostrzeniu rzucam mu w głowęHordika Gronimus'. ---- *'Florex' przez tamtą zadyme zgineło 5 Protogori, teraz wszyscy padają na ziemie i jak by tańczą dziwny taniec. *'Gromius' jesteś cały w czerwonej i różowej mazi, Makuta nie żyje, a z lasu wyszły trzy padlinożercze Rahi. ---- Patrze na poległych i okazuje smutek. Wykonując przyjazn gesty zachęcam ich do podejscia do mnie 'Toa Florex. Wyrzucam lub wyciągam jego ciało na drzewo i sam tam wchodze.Rzucam kaweł makuty jego nogę w dal aby rahi pobiegły.Hordika Gronimus'. Daję mu list. Emon 4 Luty 2010 *'Florex' wszystkie Protogori zaczeli gryźć się w rękę (znak powitania), jeden z nich podszedł do ciebie i cię ugryzł, szczeżąc zęby. *'Gromius' dwa pobiegły. *'Emon' Wojownik się roześmiał i każe ci wracać. ---- Skaczę na niego aby go zabić i walcze.Hordika Gronimus. Gryzę go w rękę. Wskazuje mu palcem ich domy, jesli inie zajażył to sam idę zwiedzać wioskę ''Toa Florex. ---- *'''Gromius zabiłeś Rahi, dostajesz 40 Pd i 5 SP (za Makutę). *'Florex' widzisz primitywne domy, płoty, ścieżki mur i dziwny portal. ---- Szukam kła gdy go znajduję szukam questa.Hordika Gronimus. Gryzę agori w ręke. Mówię "klau klau gud ba" odchodząc i przyjacielsko machając ręką. Idę do Shinxa i opowiadam o moim odkryciu. (jaka reakcja?) ''Toa Florex. Biegnę zpowrotem.Emon 5 Luty 2010 *'''Gromius zadanie: znajdz szpiega Makut. Kieł jest przy tobie. *'Florex' Agori się skrzywili ale ci pomachali. Shinx chce z tobą tam pójść. *'Emon' dotarłeś do obozu, dostajesz Amulet Zła, 3 SP i 50 Pd. ---- Pytam mieszkańców czy wiedza cos o Makucie 'Hordika Gronimus. Mówię Shinxowi żeby ugryzł ich w rękę na wstępie. Wchodzimy do obozu, gryzę w rękę agorich a potem wskazuję paclem dżunglę ''Toa Florex. ---- *'''Gromius słyszysz rozmowę dwóch toa: Kanden sprzedaje informacje Hillowi, za jakieś kamienie. *'Florex' Shinxa zaciekawił portal na tyłach miasta. ---- Idę do miasta szukać Gronimusa. Pytam sie czy idzie z nami. Niezależnie od odpowiedzi wchodzimy tam 'Toa Florex. Idę z nimiflorexemHordika Gronimus'. 6 Luty 2010 Aktualizowanie gry do wersji 1.1 *'Toa Herose' trafiliście do piaskowego świata, pare kilometrów od was widać wielkie miasto. ---- Idziemy w stronę miasta. Każe Shinxowi rozglądać się za niebezpieczeństwami, bo ja Przez całą drogę wpatruje się w piach. Chce znaleźć cos ciekawego 'Toa Florex. Idę za moimi kompanami i rozmawiam z kłem tak dla zabicia czasuHordika Gronimus'. ---- *'Florex' znalazłeś zbroję glatoriana kolor, widzisz grupkę jakiś postaci. *'Gromius' znalazłeś zbroję glatoriana kolor, widzisz grupkę jakiś postaci. ---- Czarny.Pytam się kolegów czy idziemy do nich sprawdzić kim są.Hordika Gronimus. Zielony. Idę dalej ''Toa Florex. 8 Luty *'''Gromius dziwne postaci zaczeły podskakiwać i czymś machać. *'Florex' potknołeś się o jakiś lekko zardzewiały metal. ----